zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Barry the Chopper
Barry the Chopper znany też jako 'Numer 66 '''jest pomniejszym antagonistą w mandze i anime ''Fullmetal Alchemist. Biografia Przeszłość Barry był kiedyś prostym rzeźnikiem, który lubił siekać mięso zwierząt takich jak krowy i świnie. Jednak w końcu znudziło go to i wziął sprawy na wyższy poziom, chcąc kroić ludzi, zaczynając od swojej żony. Odtąd Barry przyjął nazwę „Barry the Chopper”, ponieważ stał się niesławnym seryjnym zabójcą wśród mieszkańców Central City. Ostatecznie Barry został publicznie stracony, jednak egzekucja była tylko fasadą, ponieważ Barry nigdy nie został wysłany na szubienicę. Podobnie jak wielu innych więźniów z celi śmierci w więzieniu w Central City, Barry'emu oszczędzono śmierć z powodu prawdopodobnie znacznie gorszego losu jako obiektu badań w eksperymentach wojskowych. Jeszcze za życia jego dusza została siłą wyrwana z jego ciała i alchemicznie zaklęta do zbroi. Nadano mu kryptonim „Numer 66”, w połączeniu z inną zbroją z zaklętą duszą, Numer 48, i nakazano im strzec Centralnego Laboratorium Alchemicznego numer 5 oraz zawartych w nim okropnych tajemnic. Teraźniejszość Barry pojawia się po raz pierwszy w 11 rozdziale mangi, kiedy wraz z numerem 48 zostali powiadomieni o dwóch intruzach wchodzących do 5 laboratorium. Barry, chcąc się zabawić po tak długim czasie bez żadnych ofiar, udaje się na zewnątrz, aby zapolować na Alphonse'a Elrica, pozostawiając „malucha” swojemu partnerowi. Barry atakuje z entuzjazmem, ale staje się sfrustrowany, gdy ma do czynienia z odpornością Ala i jego nieoczekiwaną prędkością. Kiedy Alphonse zrzuca hełm Barry'ego, aby odkryć, że zbroja, z którą walczy, jest pusta, Barry widzi okazję, aby przestraszyć swoją nową ofiarę i ujawnia swoją makabryczną historię. Ponownie jednak jest rozczarowany, gdy Alphonse ujawnia, że pochodzi z wiejskiego miasteczka na wschodzie, daleko poza zasięgiem wiadomości i miejskich legend Central City. Barry nadal przeraża swojego przeciwnika nienaturalnym ciałem, ale Al odpiera, ujawniając, że on również jest duszą zaklętą w zbroi i przez to nie jest zszokowany. Barry następnie myli Alphonse'a z kolejnym okrutnym więźniem śmierci, okaleczonym przez rząd, ale obrażony Al ujawnia, że to jego brat zaklnął jego duszę, aby uratować mu życie, co bardzo bawi numer 66. Mówi młodemu chłopakowi w zbroi, że bez ciała jako dowodu nie ma pewności, czy chłopiec o imieniu Alphonse Elric kiedykolwiek istniał, czy też ten, który nazywa siebie „bratem Ala”, po prostu napełnił duszę sfałszowanymi wspomnieniami, aby zachować lojalność swojej "lalki". Alphonse jest mocno wstrząśnięty tymi przypuszczeniami i odpowiada pytaniem, jaki dowód ma numer 66 na jego własne istnienie. Po szybkim zamordowaniu żołnierza, który przybył, by zbadać hałas wywołany walką dwóch zbroi, Barry odpiera, mówiąc, że jego zamiłowanie do zabijania jest wszystkim, czego potrzebuje, aby wiedzieć, że istnieje. Alphonse rozprasza się w myślach dotyczących niepewności swojej istoty, pozwalając Barry'emu zdobyć przewagę aż do przybycia Marii Ross i Sierżanta Denny'ego Brosha, działających jako wsparcie dla młodego Elrica, strzelając w prawą rękę Barry'ego i zmuszając go do upuszczenia tasaka. Kiedy żołnierze opanowali Barry'ego, 5 laboratorium zaczyna się zawalać - z powodu eksplozji wywołanej przez Lust i Envy'ego; Barry widzi swoją szansę na uwolnienie się i ucieka ze sceny, gdy budynek rozpada się na kawałki. Zamiast wrócić do homunculusów, którzy pozbyli się numeru 48, Barry znika w nocy, by ponownie siać spustoszenie na ulicach Central City. Później Barry czai się na ulicy w poszukiwaniu nowej ofiary i spotyka porucznik Rizę Hawkeye. Po raz kolejny Barry jest rozczarowany, że spotkał potencjalną ofiarę, która się go nie boi, ponieważ Hawkeye bez wahania otwiera przed nim ogień, gdy wyjaśnia, że zamierza ją zamordować. Jest również zszokowany, gdy odkrywa, że nie reaguje, gdy zdejmuje hełm, strzelając ponownie i tłumacząc, że zna kogoś z tą samą przypadłością. Barry, będąc pod wrażeniem siły i odwagi Rizy, natychmiast się w niej zakochuje, ale kiedy wspomina imię Alphonse'a, porucznik się nim interesuje. Zatrzymuje go i przywołuje pułkownika Mustanga, informując go, że mężczyzna przed nimi to pusta zbroja, tak jak Alphonse i twierdzi, że był przestępcą, którego stracono wiele lat temu. Razem z oficerem Vato Falmanem zabierają Barry'ego do magazynu w dzielnicy wojskowej w celu przeprowadzenia tajnego przesłuchania. Falman odpowiada za weryfikację tożsamości Barry'ego, sprawdzając swoją encyklopedyczną wiedzę na temat spraw morderstwa Choppera. Kiedy Barry dokładnie opisuje wszystkie swoje zbrodnie, a nawet zadaje podstępne pytanie Falmanowi, nie mają wyboru i muszą uwierzyć, że to naprawdę on. Mustang zaczyna przesłuchiwać go w sprawie jego cieła, a Barry odpowiada własnymi pytaniami, zastanawiając się, dlaczego jeszcze nie wiedzą o jego ciele, skoro są częścią wojska, które eksperymentowało z nim i pyta, czy wiedzieli coś o 5 laboratorium. Kiedy Mustang odpowiada przecząco, Barry wyjawia, że spotkał Ala w 5 laboratorium i zgadza się powiedzieć im wszystko, co wie o nim i Kamieniu Filozoficznym, jeśli Roy obieca, że nie zgłosi go do wyższych władz lub homunculusów. Barry informuje Roya o Lust and Envym, zniszczenia 5 laboratorium, procesu stosowanego przez wojskowych naukowców do stworzenia niedoskonałych Kamieni Filozoficznych, okoliczności zaklnięcia jego duszy oraz faktu, że wszyscy naukowcy, którzy pracowali w 5 laboratorium, zostali zabici - wykorzystani jako składniki samego kamienia - na kilka dni przed zniszczeniem obiektu, usuwając wszelkie możliwe dowody. Po zapytaniu, czy Barry miał coś wspólnego ze śmiercią Maesa Hughesa, Roy przypisuje Falmana do pilnowania byłego mordercy, a Hawkeye - której rozkazów Barry wydaje się bardzo chętny do wykonywania - mówi mu, aby nikogo innego nie zabijał. Przez jakiś czas Barry robi dziurę w magazynie utworzonym przez Falmana, spędzając dni na grze w szachy z oficerem. Około dziesięciu dni później, po głośnym aresztowaniu Marii Ross jako podejrzanej o zabójstwo generała Hughesa, Barry rozpoznaje jej twarz na pierwszej stronie gazety i prosi Falmana, by pozwolił mu na komunikację z Mustangiem. Barry udaje, że jest jedną z koleżanek Roya, dopóki pułkownik nie dotrze do niezabezpieczonej linii zewnętrznej, a Barry proponuje, by wyciągnąć Ross z więzienia. W ramach swojego planu zwabienia umysłów stojących za śmiercią Hughesa i zniszczenia 5 laboratorium, Mustang nakazuje Barry'emu najechać blokadę na wschodnim krańcu i uciec z Marią, aby mogli wydostać ją z kraju przed egzekucją. Barry, znając tylne ulice Central City, sugeruje drogę ucieczki i punkt spotkania, a Mustang wyjaśnia, że Falman powinien być zakładnikiem seryjnego zabójcy podczas incydentu. Oczywiście Barry, nie dbając o wyjaśnienie swojej współlokatorce sytuacji, woli zamiast tego powalić Vato ciosem w głowę. Tej nocy Barry szaleńczo przedziera się przez frontową bramę więzienia, zwracając uwagę całej Żandarmerii Wojskowej w obiekcie, gdy szuka Ross. Choć otwierają ogień, a nawet uszkadzają jego hełm strzelbą, kontynuuje szaleństwo, używając nieśmiercionośnej siły wobec napastników, zgodnie z rozkazami Mustanga i Hawkeye. Gdy wędruje w kierunku celi Ross, Barry zostaje zaczepiony przez innego więźnia w areszcie - Linga Yao, który został uwięziony jako nielegalny cudzoziemiec. Ling prosi Barry'ego o uwolnienie go, jednak były morderca nie jest zbytnio zainteresowany, ale kiedy Ling wspomina, że pochodzi z Xing, Barry zmienia zdanie, zdając sobie sprawę, że wschodni naród będzie dobrym miejscem do ukrycia Marii. Wyłamuje drzwi do celi Linga i obaj udają się na spotkanie z porucznik Ross. Barry włamuje się do jej celi, w końcu ciesząc się, że ktoś jest zszokowany jego obecnością, i stwierdza, że ją również pamięta - za każdym razem, gdy zauważa dziury w prawej ręce. Ross odzyskuje siły, gdy Barry wspomina plotki, iż zabiła Maesa Hughesa. Uważa, że jej gwałtowność jest sporym zaprzeczeniem, mówiąc, że nie ma oczu mordercy, ale pokazuje jej nagłówek w gazecie ogłaszający jej przekonania i informuje ją, że skoro proces został już pominięty, jej egzekucja będzie natychmiastowa. Barry daje jej wybór - albo pozostać tam, gdzie jest i pozwolić stawić czoła plutonowi egzekucyjnemu za przestępstwo, którego nie popełniła, lub uciec z nim. Wybiera tą drugą opcję i cała trójka wychodzi z więzienia, pędząc tylnymi uliczkami w stronę miejsca spotkania w dzielnicy magazynowej, gdzie czeka Mustang. Niestety, po drodze spotykają ich Edward i Alphonse Elric, którzy domagają się dowiedzieć, jak Maria Ross jest zaangażowana w śmierć Hughesa. Ponieważ nie mają czasu na dyskusje, Barry powstrzymuje braci Elric i mówi Ross, aby udała się do dzielnicy magazynowej. Zanim jednak doszło do eskalacji kłótni między Barrym a Elricami, obie strony są rozproszone przez kolumnę ognia Mustanga emanującą w pobliżu. Gdy Ed rusza w stronę eksplozji, Barry i Ling wykorzystują szansę na ucieczkę i wracają do kryjówki, zanim policja ich znajdzie. Po powrocie do kryjówki Barry ignoruje protesty Falmana i rozmawia z Lingiem - który poszedł za nim z powrotem do kryjówki Falmana i wezwał swoich dwóch służących - o zaklnięciu jego duszy ze zbroją. Ling próbował przekonać Barry'ego, by podał mu szczegóły, przypominając byłemu mordercy, że obaj pomogli mu wyrwać Ross z więzienia i wysłał swojego ochroniarza Fu, by eskortował ją na wschód, z kraju. Barry powtarza, że niewiele wie o rzeczywistym procesie i sugeruje, aby Ling poszedł i porozmawiał z Alphonsem. Ale wkrótce po odejściu Linga, nakazującym Lan Fan pozostać w kryjówce, pojawia się kolejny problem, gdy wchodzi w życie druga część planu Roya. Mimo, że nic nie czuje w swojej zbroi, Barry odczuwa chłód w duszy. Rozpoznając numer 66 z raportów o spaleniu Marii Ross, homunculusy wysyłają ludzkie ciało Barry'ego Choppera - ożywione poprzez wstawienie duszy zwierzęcia laboratoryjnego - aby go zlokalizować, ponieważ ciało jest nieuchronnie przyciągane do własnej duszy i odwrotnie. Barry i Falman zostają zaatakowani przez ludzką marionetkę i, uznając, że jest to część misji Roya, próbuje powstrzymać Vato przed zabiciem go. Jednak gdy bitwa trwa i wychodzi na zewnątrz, numer 66 uświadamia sobie, że atakujący jest w rzeczywistości jego ludzkim ciałem. Ogarnięty przez swoje stare psychopatyczne nawyki, Barry zmuszony jest zabić swojego sobowtóra, argumentując, że bardzo niewielu ludzi kiedykolwiek ma okazję posiekać siebie samego i że jego ciało, tak długo oddzielone od swojej prawdziwej duszy, już zaczęło gnić. Porucznik Havoc, który przybył jako wsparcie, odmawia Barry'emu jego kaprysu, ponieważ wciąż mają swoje własne plany. Ciało ucieka ze sceny, lecz Barry ściga je, prowadząc Roya Mustanga, Jeana Havoca, Alphonse'a Elrica i Rizę Hawkeye do 3 laboratorium. Kiedy zauważają, że ciało weszło do budynku i wywnioskowali, że 3 laboratorium jest bazą wroga, Mustang postanawia wycofać się i przegrupować na kolejny dzień, ale Barry wbiega lekkomyślnie za swoim ciałem. Gdy Mustang używa szaleństwa Barry'ego jako wymówki, aby wejść do 3 laboratorium ze swoją grupą, Barry goni swoje ciało do samego progu legowiska homunculusów. Już zaczął zadawać obrażenia swojej zrujnowanej ludzkiej postaci, gdy przybywają porucznik Hawkeye i Alphonse. Wkrótce potem do trójki dołącza Lust, który zdaje sobie sprawę, że Mustang użył numeru 66 jako przynęty, aby ją wywabić. Kiedy pyta Barry'ego, dlaczego pomógł Mustangowi, numer 66 odpowiada, że nigdy nie lubił być więziony w 5 laboratorium i że jedynym sposobem, w jaki mógł wiedzieć, że może być wolny, było to, że jego porywacze nie żyli, ale przede wszystkim zawsze chciał zdobyć Lust swoim tasakiem. Rozwścieczony, gdy Lust ignoruje go, by porozmawiać z Alem i Rizą, Barry szarżuje z zamiarem zabicia, ale szybko zostaje pocięty na kawałki ostrymi palcami Lust. Jednak Runa Krwi na ciele zbroi pozostaje nienaruszona, więc - chociaż nie jest w stanie się poruszyć ani komunikować - Barry pozostaje żywy, podczas gdy Lust walczy z Hawkeye, Alphonsem i pułkownikiem Mustangiem. Lecz gdy Barry zaczyna zastanawiać się, jak wydostać się z obecnego trudnego położenia, umierające ludzkie ciało czołga się do niego, instynktownie przyciągając runę krwi. Barry protestuje, ale ciało podnosi kawałek metalu, a łzy radości spływają po jego twarzy, rysując przeklęty ślad, utrzymując jego duszę w śmiertelnym świecie. Ciało i dusza Barry'ego umierają natychmiast. Nie wiadomo na pewno, czy ciało Barry'ego zginęło z powodu obrażeń, czy dlatego, że dusza opuściła świat, ale późniejsze dyskusje Elriców dotyczące tego, jak ciało i dusza są ze sobą powiązane, nawet gdy są rozdzielone, sugerują, że to drugie jest bardziej prawdopodobne. Ten fakt jest nieco ironiczny; gdyby Barry'emu udało się zabić jego ciało (jego najbardziej pożądane pragnienie), udałoby mu się po prostu zniszczyć siebie w całości. Charakterystyka Wygląd Jako zbroja Barry wyróżnia się ogromnymi rozmiarami i ogólnymi ponurymi cechami fizycznymi. Jego ramiona i nogi składają się z kilku długich, żelaznych płytek w kolorze srebrnym, podczas gdy jego przedramię składa się z dwóch połączonych ze sobą płytek. Jego dłonie są parą żelaznych rękawic, z których każda ma cztery kolce zamiast kostek i palce wykonane z materiału. Stopy to skórzane buty z żelaznymi osłonami. Jego klatka piersiowa składa się z dwóch dużych metalowych płyt połączonych ze sobą żelaznym pierścieniem, z kolei utrzymywanym w miejscu przez pięć skórzanych pasów. W pasie i na lewym ramieniu Barry ma brązową tunikę z futerkowymi wykończeniami, połączoną czarnym skórzanym paskiem z dwoma wiszącymi żelaznymi pierścieniami. Szyja jest przedłużeniem płyt tułowia. Hełm składa się z żelaza, kości twarzy i jakiegoś rodzaju włosów lub futra. Kark i skóra głowy to dwie wyraźne metalowe płytki, z parą małych rogów tuż nad oczodołami, liczbą „66” zapisaną po lewej stronie, tuż nad kością policzkową i białymi długimi włosami wystającymi z tyłu. Jego twarz składa się z białych kości jakiegoś nieznanego humanoidalnego zwierzęcia, mających duże oczodoły, dużą żuchwę z dwiema kolczastymi kośćmi skierowanymi w dół i ośmioma wyraźnymi ostrymi jak brzytwa kłami, czterema na górnej szczęce i kolejnymi czterema na dolnej szczęce. Podobnie jak w przypadku Alphonse'a Elrica, oczy Barry'ego świecą na biało, a jego koło transmutacyjne znajduje się wewnątrz jego zbroi. Osobowość Na pierwszy rzut oka Barry pojawia się jako imponująca i groźna osoba, często przedstawiając się potencjalnym ofiarom w teatralny sposób. Podczas pierwszego spotkania Barry zeskoczył z dachu 5 laboratorium bezpośrednio nad Alphonsem Elriciem, gotowy ciąć go tasakiem. Nie trafiając w cel, Barry przedstawił się młodemu alchemikowi, ale pominął swoją prawdziwą tożsamość, ponieważ uważał, że gdyby alchemik wiedział, kim naprawdę jest „Numer 66”, „zmoczyłby się ze strachu”. Co więcej, Barry powiedział Alphonse'owi, że będzie krzyczał gdy jeszcze będzie żył, a następnie ustawił noże rzeźnicze w kształcie litery „X” przed własną twarzą, co było bardziej złowrogie niż wtedy, gdy się przedstawiał. Kiedy Barry poznał Rizę, zaproponował odeskortowanie jej z powrotem do jej domu, mówiąc jej, by zachowała ostrożność wobec niesfornych i potencjalnie niebezpiecznych ludzi, tylko po to, żeby zdjąć kaptur i skoczyć, cały czas wykrzykując jego imię. Na nieszczęście dla niedoszłego seryjnego zabójcy, zarówno Alphonse, jak i Hawkeye okazali się niezbyt zaimponowani jego przechwałkami. Alphonse nigdy nie słyszał o szaleństwach Barry'ego, a Hawkeye jest doświadczoną weteranką, która automatycznie otworzyła do niego ogień. W tym momencie Barry pokazuje swoją bardziej niezamierzoną, dowcipną stronę. Choć uważa, że jego ofiary powinny bać się myśli, że jest bezcielesną duszą zaklętą w zbroi, to Alphonse ujawnia, że jest w tej samej sytuacji, a Hawkeye była już przyzwyczajona do stanu Alphonse'a. Mimo to wykazano, że Barry jest naprawdę morderczy, czerpiąc przyjemność z krojenia swoich ofiar na kawałki i ciesząc się widokiem świeżej krwi, w jednym przypadku czule pamiętając, jak światło księżyca lśniło w kałuży krwi. Jego mentalność ilustruje dodatkowo fakt, że Barry uważał, iż jedynym dowodem, którego potrzebował do swojego istnienia, było zabójstwo samego siebie. Jednak wykazywał pewne preferencje przy wyborze swoich ofiar, decydując się na siekanie muskularnych mężczyzn lub kobiety o dobrze wyprofilowanych kształtach, jak pokazano, gdy powiedział numerowi 48, aby zajął się drobnym Edwardem, podczas gdy Barry pójdzie do Alphonse'a, ponieważ był duży. Kiedy opisywał swoich przełożonych - Homunculusów, Barry zwrócił uwagę na pociągającą sylwetkę Lust, którą z przyjemnością by pociął, zaś Envy'ego uznał za zbyt chudego, co nie wydawało mu się zbyt atrakcyjne. Pomimo swojej psychozy Barry kilkukrotnie okazał gotowość do pomocy innym, na przykład pomagając w planach Roya Mustanga, by wyrwać Marię Ross z więzienia, a Mustang wydał rozkaz, aby jej nie zabijać. Prawdopodobnie zostało to jednak spowodowane czystą nudą, a nie prawdziwym poczuciem altruizmu. Barry okazał również sympatię i koleżeństwo podobnemu sobie kawalerowi Jeanowi Havocowi. Ciekawostki * "Barry the Chopper" może być grą imieniem znanego seryjnego mordercy Jacka The Ripper (Kuby Rozpruwacza). Ponadto jego historia rzeźnika zamienionego w masowego mordercę jest podobna do historii niemieckiego masowego mordercy i rzeźnika Fritza Haarmanna, znanego jako Wampir z Hanoweru, który twierdził, że zamienia swoje ofiary w kiełbaski. * Każdy projekt Barry'ego w anime nieco odbiega od oryginalnego projektu w mandze. W mandze głowa Barry'ego jest znacznie bardziej płaska i wąska, szczególnie w oczach i koronie, podczas gdy w anime ma łukowate czoło i nieco szersze oczy, które sprawiają, że wygląda nieco łagodniej. Anime z 2003 roku dało Barry'emu cały zestaw ostrych jak brzytwa zębów, podczas gdy w mandze i anime z 2009 roku ma zaledwie osiem „zębów”. * Ludzkie ciało Barry'ego w mandze i anime z 2009 roku różni się znacznie od swojego odpowiednika z anime z 2003 roku. Jest to najprawdopodobniej spowodowane faktem, że ciało Barry'ego nie zostało jeszcze formalnie wprowadzone do mangi, kiedy wyemitowany został pierwszy odcinek anime z 2003 roku, więc stworzyli dla niego całkowicie unikalny projekt. Co więcej, w przeciwieństwie do wersji z 2003 roku, Barry nie przebiera się za kobietę w oryginalnej historii. * Futrzana tunika Barry'ego jest prawie identyczna co ta noszona przez Hosei Meitoku, jedną z głównych postaci w drugiej mandze Arakawy - Jushin Enbu (Hero Tales po angielsku). * Najprawdopodobniej podoba mu się Riza Hawkeye, na co wskazują otaczające go serduszka w jej obecności i jego gotowość do wykonania jej poleceń. * Wydaje się też, że czuł coś do Lust, kiedy mówi, że chce „wbić w nią swój tasak”, ale równie dobrze mógł to być żart. Arakawa stwierdziła, że zmarła żona Barry'ego wyglądała prawie identycznie jak Lust, co może być również tego przyczyną. Jednak fakt ten nigdy nie został podany w prawdziwej historii. * W mandze Barry wydaje się mieć fotograficzną pamięć, dzięki której jest w stanie dokładnie zapamiętać każdą osobę, jaką kiedykolwiek zabił, w jakiej dacie i w jakich okolicznościach, jak pokazuje Vato Falman, wypytujący go o swoją tożsamość. * Chociaż Barry nie pojawia się ponownie po śmierci Lust, fragmenty jego ciała i zbroi pojawiają się w 90 rozdziale. * Nóż do rzeźbienia Barry'ego pozostaje nienaruszony po jego pierwszej bitwie z Alem w anime z 2009 roku (gdzie jest niszczony zarówno w mandze, jak i anime z 2003 roku), a także od czasu do czasu wyrzuca go. W bitwie przeciwko Armii Manekinów, po śmierci Barry'ego, Darius znajduje i używa tasaka Barry'ego, aby uchronić się przed lalkami homunculusów. Galeria Plik:Maxresdefault-1526499838.jpg Plik:Avatar barry.png Plik:Número66Brotherhood.png Plik:Vlcsnap-56979.jpg Plik:9fbb80cabce5e86a827c93105ab6f31b60ad7dea hq.gif Plik:Barry and black hayate by kalix5-d54imll.gif Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Fullmetal Alchemist Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z anime Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mang Kategoria:Seryjni mordercy Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Nawróceni Kategoria:Opętane obiekty Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Niekompetentni Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Typ zależny od wersji Kategoria:Psychicznie chorzy Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Głupcy Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Barbarzyńcy Kategoria:Pionki Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Mający urojenia Kategoria:Zazdrośnicy Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Chciwi Kategoria:Zboczeńcy Kategoria:Kozły ofiarne Kategoria:Przeklęte dusze Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Okaleczyciele Kategoria:Niepewni Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Postacie humorystyczne Kategoria:Uprzejmi Kategoria:Przyjaciel bohatera Kategoria:Małżonkowie Kategoria:Tchórze Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Słudzy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fantasy Kategoria:Serialowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Zabójcy Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Znęcający się psychicznie en:Barry the Chopper